Secret Santa: Easter
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 14/34 years after the original. It's Easter and Jack and Ianto plan an Easter egg hunt for their children. Years later, they are still keeping up the family tradition for Ethan and Milo. Jack/Ianto, John/Daniel


Secret Santa: Easter

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 14/34 years after the original. It's Easter and Jack and Ianto plan an Easter egg hunt for their children. Years later, they are still keeping up the family tradition for Ethan and Milo. Jack/Ianto, John/Daniel

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM. And Thomas the Tank, Disney princess, Smarties and Buttons are not mine either. However, Addiena, Kerenza, Rebecca, Daniel, Ethan and Milo are mine.

"Wake up cariad," whispered Ianto Harkness-Jones as he shook his husband awake. It was early on Easter Sunday and Ianto wanted Jack's help to set up the children's annual Easter egg hunt.

Every year since Addiena was small Jack and Ianto had created a little hunt, using clues to find the eggs. As she grew up, and Kerenza, Rebecca and Daniel joined the family, the clues had changed from verbal to written ones for Addiena and Kerenza. This year, however, with Daniel and Rebecca being 5 now, they could both read simple words, so Ianto thought it might be good to give them written ones too.

Shaking harder, Ianto heard Jack groan beside him as he tried to go back to sleep, burying his head in Ianto's side. Feeling Jack's lips against his skin made him chuckle, but he soon stopped in favour of kissing Jack's forehead and softly running his fingers through his husband's hair.

"I know it's early, but our children will be up soon, and we want to be ready for them. I promise we will have a lie in tomorrow, rift permitting."

"Fine," Jack sighed and sat up. He yawned and stretched before leaning closer to his gorgeous Welshman and giving him a little kiss good morning. Breaking the kiss sooner than Jack would've liked, Ianto got up. Jack admired his husband's body as he walked off to the toilet. He had to admit, of all the lovers he'd had, Ianto was by far the most beautiful, mind, body and soul. Not a day passed without him thanking his lucky star to have the man in his life. Shaking those thoughts aside, Jack rose from the bed to get ready himself. Ianto wouldn't be pleased if he came out of the bathroom and he hadn't at least got partially ready.

Xxxx

An hour later, just as Ianto had finished writing the last clue for Kerenza, all 4 children came running down the stairs, and into the living room. They were all still in their pyjamas, a clear indication of how eager they were to get their eggs.

The couple smiled and began handing out their first clues. Addiena and Kerenza were off searching almost instantly, the twins however were still reading theirs.

"You put me on your f-oo-t, foot," Daniel read. The little boy stood for a few seconds before grabbing his Daddy's hand shouting, "Come on Daddy," as he dragged Jack into the hall, leading him to the shoe cupboard. The little boy beamed at the sight of a blue Thomas egg sat above his favourite shoes. As he took the box out, another piece of paper floated to the floor.

"Look Daddy, a clue," he said and began trying to read it.

At the same time as Daniel read his second clue, his twin Rebecca tried to push past to get in the cupboard too. Ianto, having decided to help his youngest daughter, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Wait a minute sweetheart. If you push, you or Daniel might get hurt." She nodded, leaning against her Taddy's legs as she waited for her brother to move. When he did, she instantly reached in the cupboard and pulled out a pink Disney Princess egg. She hugged it to her chest, which Ianto found quite amusing, before noticing her third bit of paper and proceeding to read it.

Xxxx

Taking the clue from her Dad, 12 year old Addiena debated if she was getting too old for this. As she looked at the writing, she smiled,

_We know you may be too old for an egg hunt so we have hidden something else. Your Easter gift is inside something liquid goes in, amongst 10 of the same object._

She stood for a minute, trying to decipher the clue, before going off to the kitchen. She needed to search the mug and glass cupboards.

After 5 minutes she found a little pink box, sat on top of a packet of mini eggs. She carefully opened the present and gasped. Inside was a pink butterfly necklace. Instantly, she wrapped the chain around her neck and rushed to find her parents.

Finding her Dad first she threw her arms around him and cried, "Thank you." She briefly embraced him, before going to search for her Tad. She found him in the living room, Rebecca on his knee, listening to her talk about her eggs. She sat beside them and was instantly pulled into her Tad's side.

"Looks good," he said, kissing her temple.

"Thanks Tad."

A few minutes later, the two other children returned, Daniel holding a Buttons egg, and Kerenza a piece of paper. Ianto looked at Jack, who mouthed, 'I tried, she wanted you.'

"Taddy," she began, drawing his attention back to his middle daughter, "I can't find my egg. It said, 'you use me when you eat your tea,' but it's not in the knife and fork drawer."

"Well, what else do you use at tea time?" The 7 year old bit her lip and thought. After a few minutes she realised,

"A plate!" she cried and rushed off, swiftly returning with a Smarties egg.

"Can we eat them Daddy?" Daniel asked, opening his biggest egg at the same time. Even though he was young, he had learnt that Jack was a bit more lenient with the rules than Ianto, so he wasn't expecting him to say no.

"I think you should wait until after breakfast."

With that, the 4 Harkness-Jones children proceeded to put their eggs away in the kitchen. Once done, the quartet headed upstairs to get dressed.

While they got ready, Ianto began cooking bacon, Jack's arms firmly around his waist.

"You know cariad; it is very difficult to move with you around me, would you kindly wait until I'm done?"

"No, you made me miss my morning snuggle, so I'm taking it now."

Being pulled further into his husband's hold, the Welshman sighed and settled into the embrace. Feeling a kiss on his neck, Ianto smiled and whispered,

"I love you Jack, so much."

"I love you too Ianto."

At that moment, their quiet time was interrupted by 4 hungry children entering the room.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Addiena.

"Nearly."

The 3 younger children sat at the table to wait while Addiena got the tomato sauce from the fridge.

"Right Ianto, work to do," Jack whispered, releasing his hold, before setting the table for them all. As he finished making the breakfast Ianto watched his family. Jack had taken a seat next to his son and was chatting to them about their plans for the day.

When he handed them their food, and took his seat beside Jack, he smiled as he watched his children. Addiena was helping Rebecca put ketchup on her sandwich, telling her the best way to get the little dregs out of the bottom of the bottle. Next to her, Kerenza was talking animatedly with Daniel about what he thought of the egg hunt. He then turned to his partner and smiled back at Jack, before turning back to his breakfast, thinking, for now, life couldn't be better.

_20 years later…_

Sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains, waking John Harkness-Jones up from the most amazing dream. He re-closed his eyes and tried to return to dream-Daniel, but couldn't conjure him back. Groaning, he re-opened his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him, his husband, the real one, sleeping soundly on the corner of his pillow. He took a few minutes just to admire the beauty of the man before him.

'I can't believe you're mine,' he thought as he inched closer, bringing his hand up to caress the soft skin of the young man's arm. John beamed as Daniel smiled in his sleep, but he wanted more,

"Morning gorgeous, open those beautiful eyes of yours."

Receiving no response, John leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Daniel's nose.

With another smile, Daniel's eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on his husband.

"Morning," he yawned, eyes locking with his partner. "What time is it?"

Leaning up on his elbow, John looked at the bedside clock, "8."

"Do we have to get up?" Daniel sighed as he buried his head into his husband's chest.

John chuckled, kissing his hair,

"Yes, or we will be late, and you know how much Ethan looks forward to the egg hunt with Milo."

"I know… I just want 5 more minutes with my husband, is that too much to ask?"

Evidently yes, as that was when Ethan's yell of, "Taddy, Daddy! Get up, we have to go see Milo," interrupted their quiet time. The 4 year old ran into the room a second later, jumping on the bed, effectively ending any further thoughts of relaxing.

Ethan crawled into the gap between his parents and began to speak again, this time at a normal pitch,

"Taddy, do you thing Tad-cu will have lots of eggs for us?"

"I'm sure he will…."

"And if he doesn't, your Grandad will," added John.

"Yay!" Ethan cheered, bouncing up and down.

Xxx

At the same time, Ianto Harkness-Jones was busy setting up the garden for their annual egg hunt. As he placed the chocolate eggs around, he began to reminisce about doing the same for his older children. Granted, it had changed a bit since then, now, there were no clues, just lots of little eggs hidden around the garden. It was easier for Milo this way, the little boy was barely 2 years old.

Thinking back, he realised he missed it, having a busy family home. With only Milo around, although Ianto loved him dearly, there was always the feeling of emptiness inside him. That was why he loved it when his grandson came over. It brought some life to the large house. The house was made to have children living there, and it saddened him to think that he and Jack couldn't have any more… Well, not until all his children had families of their own. They had both agreed that it was for the best.

He was shook from his musings when he heard Jack shout,

"Daniel's here!"

"Coming," he called back, quickly finishing up and heading inside.

Xxx

By mid-morning everyone had arrived. When they made their way outside, Milo and Ethan were bursting with excitement. As soon as Jack and Ianto handed them their searching baskets they were off in a flash.

"Eefan wait for me!" called Milo, toddling after the older boy, his littler legs unable to keep up. Said boy groaned and returned to the toddler,

"Come on, we need to find the eggs!" he told the boy, taking his hand and leading him around the garden. The adults chuckled as they watched the scene, they made a cute pair. It was easy to forget that they were uncle and nephew and not brothers, they were that close. They continued to watch as Ethan alternated which basket he put the eggs into, making it fair.

Xxx

Separated slightly from the others, John and Daniel sat together, the younger man on his partner's knee, leaning against his chest, as they watched their son.

"He definitely takes after you, taking control," Daniel commented, sipping at his drink, enjoying the feel of John's hand caressing his stomach. He'd noticed his husband doing that more and more lately, it was a bit strange, the last time he'd caught John doing that, he'd been pregnant.

"Mostly, but I'm sure the next one will be more like you."

The young man gasped, was it possible for him to know he was pregnant when he didn't even know himself? _But if he can tell, why didn't he know when I had Ethan_? He mentally chastised himself for being ridiculous and turned to face his husband,

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe… I love you gorgeous, and I want us to add to our family. Would you mind giving me another baby?"

_Well that proves it, I'm not pregnant, he just wants me to be. _

"_Stop talking to yourself and give him an answer!" A voice in his head chastised; a voice that, unsurprisingly, sounded like his twin, Rebecca._

"I love you too," he simply replied, smiling before bringing their lips together, for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Daniel stood and held out his hand,

"Would you like to go hunt some eggs with me?"

John chuckled as he rose from his seat, loving his partner's childish side. It was easy to forget sometimes that he was still only 25. As he followed, all he could think of was how happy Daniel made him, and not just because of their recent discussion. He was so lucky and he knew it, he never expected to have such a life. With that in mind, he couldn't stop himself kissing the young man's hand as he held it in his own.

"Lead on beautiful."

Seeing their brother join in, the 3 girls turned to each other and giggled,

"Let's do it," Addiena chuckled, dragging Kerenza behind her. Rebecca soon followed.

For the next few hours, the family lost themselves in the enjoyment of the day, laughing and playing together.

Having fun with his children and grandchildren, Jack was thankful for all the blessings he had received, and told his husband as such…

"And John?"

Jack sighed; he knew Ianto would bring him up.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law, you were right, as usual."

"I told you, I know everything, that's why you love me…"

"Amongst other things," added Jack as they connected their lips for a gentle, loving kiss.

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
